Toy Story Wedding!
by apenforyourthoughts
Summary: Summary: Bonnie decides to take the toys out to the garden and have a big wedding! Buzz/Woody Slash* Don't like, don't read. Rated T just to be safe.


**By** VulcanCarrotCake

Toy Story 3**Fanfic**

**Pairing: **Buzz x Woody

**Summary: **Bonnie decides to take the toys out to the garden and have a big wedding! Buzz/Woody Slash* Don't like, don't read.

"We're gonna have a bigh weddin'!" Bonnie cried shrilly, running into her room. She had on her favorite clothes: leapord pajama bottoms, red sandals, purple tutu, green and white striped tank top and a Burger King Crown she'd aquired when she was just two years old. She smiled big, showing she'd just recently lost her first baby tooth, and picked up one of her many Barbies from off the floor. "Sowie, Barbe," she said, peeling off the doll's fluffy white wedding dress, leaving her bare. "But I'm gonna need dis for da weddin'." She threw the naked Barbie to the floor and, if the poor doll could have blushed, her plastic face would have been red like a tomato.

Bonnie giggled and ran over to the toy chest where she'd last left Woody. "Woody!" she cried, scooping him up and giving him a big hug. "You're getting marrwied!" She took the dress and slid it onto the cowboy doll. She did up the velcro straps and let out a squeal of delight since the dress fit him nearly perfectly. Then she frowned. "But who will you marrwy?" she asked him, looking down at him accusingly. She tapped her chin with one finger and slowly a grin spead across her face. She tromped across the room to her bed, Woody still in hand. "Buzz!" She screeched happily, grabbing up the space ranger toy. For a moment she just stood there, thinking, then she walked over to the Barbie Dream House that stood up against one wall of her bedroom. She sat Buzz and Woody down and reached in and pulled out a Ken Doll. She took off his black Tuxedo and put it on Buzz. "You wook stunning!" she laughed, holding him up it the air. Then, picking up Woody, she gathered up the rest of her toys and toted them outside.

"_This isn't happening_," Woody whispered to Buzz as they watched Bonnie pick some Marigolds from her mother's garden for the bouquet she was constructing.

"Aww, c'mon, Woody," Buzz teased, seizing the oppurtunity to give Woody's thigh a healthy squeeze. "I think you look _sexy_ in that dress."

"Buzz!" Woody scoffed and Buzz laughed. They watched as Bonnie's mother helped her tie together all the flowers she'd picked.

"Now remember, Bonnie," Bonnie's mother said warningly, placing a firm hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Just because I let you pick flowers from my garden this once doesn't mean you can just go around picking my flowers everyday. Always ask for permission first, okay?"

"Okay," Bonnie told her.

After her mother had went inside, Bonnie raced over to where all her toys were laid out. Mr. and Mrs. Potatoe head were on a rock, holding hands with all three of the plush aliens in front of them. Jessie was sitting against a white rose bush. Rex, Mr. Pricklepants and Hamm were all sprawled out on the grass. And, last but not least, Slinky and Trixie were on top of an over-turned water bucket. Buzz, a big grin plastered across his face as usual, was standing at the altar, one hand extended outwards, his other hand placed loosely over the giant bouquet Bonnie had stuffed there. They were all just waiting for...

Suddenly, music started playing from the little pink Boombox stationed on the ground and the air was filled with a loud series of, "_DUN DUN DA DUN...DUN DUN DA DUN...DUN DUN DA DUN DUN DA DUN DA DUN DUN_..."

"Yee-HAW!" Bonnie shouted, plopping down on the grass on her knees. In her hand she held Woody, riding on Bullseye. "You gots to loose that hat, partnur!" she exclaimed, plucking off Woody's hat and chunking it to the side. It was just for a split second, but Buzz caught the distressed expression that crossed Woody's face when his hat was taken off his head. Buzz would have to make sure he got Woody his hat back after the wedding was over and Bonnie left...

"Kiddy up, Bullseye!" Bonnie yelled, making Bullseye trot down the isle(made of red construction paper)with Woody bouncing back and forth, the bottom of the dress wavering slightly. "Nay!" she cried, as she made the toy horse pull to a stop in front of Buzz. She gently placed Bullseye to the side and removed Woody from his saddle. "Hey, BABA!" she said, pretending Woody was talking to Buzz. She made Buzz's arm go around Woody's shoulder, much to Buzz's delight and Woody's embarrasment. "Hey, hot stuff!" she said in a high pitched voice as though it were Buzz saying it. "Oh, Buzz, you handsome man, you!" Woody felt ready to die, if only he could. She made it so that Buzz was about to kiss Woody passionately but she stuck her foot between them. "Not yet," she scolded, her pigtails bouncing back and forth as she shook her head. "Only when I say "you may kiss da bride" can you do dat!"

"Ahem." she cleared her throat, making it so Buzz and Woody were side by side. She had Buzz hand Woody the bouquet but it wouldn't stay so she just made it so that it looked like Woody himself had thrown the flowers backwards towards the wedding guests. If Bonnie had looked back at that moment, she would have seen several Barbies punching and kicking, fighting for the bouquet.

"We are gathured here taday, in the sight of gawd, to join together these two beloved!" Bonnie said proudly. She turned Buzz in Woody's direction. Sly as a fox, Buzz managed to get in a sexy wink and Woody wished it would rain so the wedding would be canceled. "They...um...they...um..."

Apparently Bonnie was at a loss for words, so she decided it was time for the big moment:

"YOU MAY NOW KISS DA BRIDE!"

She took Buzz and smashed him up against Woody so that their lips were practically glued together. "MMA MAMAMUM!" Bonnie tried to imitate the sound of two people kissing. _'Where does she get this stuff from?' _Woody thought wrly. He felt Buzz try to slip his tonuge in his mouth. _'Dammit, Buzz!' _

"Bonnie!" a voice called.

Bonnie put Buzz and Woody down. "Yes, mommy?"

"Time for lunch!"

"Okay!" Bonnie ran across the lawn and into the house. After a couple of minutes, when they knew they were safe, the toys came to life. "Ugh!" Woody cried, wiping his mouth. Buzz laughed. "Let me show you how it's _really_ done," he said smoothly, grabbing the cowboy's wrist. "Huh?" Woody tried to pull his arm free from the other toy's grasp but, before he knew it, Buzz had tipped him back and kissed him full on the lips so passionately it was almost impossible not to give in.

After a minute, Buzz pulled back. "To infinity and beyond, we'll be together," he whispered, smiling softly. Woody returned the smile and all the other toys began to applaud madly. Trixie gave a loud whistle and Slinky put his head in his paws, making loud sobs of joy.

Suddenly, Buzz released his grip on Woody and Woody felt sad. Buzz walked across the yard, picked something up, and handed it to Woody. "My hat!" Woody exclaimed cheerfully, slapping it on his head. "Thanks , Buzz!"

"No problem, honey," Buzz grinned. And before Woody could even protest, he gave Woody's ass a healthy slap.

"BUZZ!"

AN: Eh, just my attempt at a cute TS3 one shot. I've had the idea in my head ever since I saw the movie and I just had to write it out. Review, please, and tell me if you like it:) Btw, I purposly messed up Bonnie's speech and please ignore any mispellings. I did a rush job on this.


End file.
